


Black & White

by xxxDreamingflowerxxx



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxDreamingflowerxxx/pseuds/xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When being apart gives you a million reasons to cry, then being together would give them a million reasons for happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black & White

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a collaboration Agency shipping fanart of Luoqin and Chikorita85 and also the final chapter of Vol 51. Like all my other posts, I revised it quickly for grammar or spelling mistakes.
> 
> Original Publish date: 08-30-14

Her heart was caught up in her throat the moment she saw that familiar silhouette shining in a bright light. Tears ran down her cheeks as those vivid memories of two years ago resurfaced. His eyes, his smell, the smile he had plastered on his face when they reunited after his victory against Team Plasma's king and above all his voice, when he revealed that he was wearing her agency's logo and that he was planning to keep his promise, to promote her dream, after fulfilling his own and apologizing that he couldn't go through with it. His words still ringed in her mind as if it was yesterday he spoke them. It shocked her so much and the joy she felt inside, but that lasted only seconds as her best friend and love interest got sealed away with Reshiram in the Light Stone and disappeared to who knows where. Leaving the girl broken and lost all alone.

The days she spent putting up a happy face in front of the others and act as if everything is alright, to keep the secret of the missing champion hidden. While during the nights, she'd lock herself in her room and cried her eyes out. She had never felt so hopeless in her life, not even when she came face to face with N on the Ferris-wheel. The nightmares that accompanied those sleepless nights, her failed attempts to look for her best friend. How many times did she wish it was all a nightmare, how she screamed in frustration, how she lamented that she wasn't able to tell him about her feelings. The brunette thought that the nightmare would never end.

But in the end, it did. The Light Stone shined so brightly, it illuminated the whole room. White had to shield her eyes, but she only did so for a moment as the light quickly took shape and before she even blinked the majestic Legend of truth emerged with its trainer just as they disappeared those years ago.

Without any second thought, the brunette rushed towards her knight, not caring about any other who were present. "Black-kun!" She yelled desperately.

* * *

With a thud, she caught the Unova champion in her arms. He let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes, trying to make sense of what just happened. His eyes were blurry and his mind felt heavy as if he was asleep for a very long time. He couldn't remember what happened the last moments before everything went black. However, despite the vagueness, he could still recognize the voice and the silhouette of the girl who supported him during his journey. "P-president?" His voice sounded raspy.

Her tears were still visible on her pretty face, but unlike all those nights, these were tears of happiness. "Yes, I'm here." She choked out."

The teen let out a small chuckle. "Great to see you again," He answered. His dizziness was still present, but slowly clearing. "So, did I succeed in promoting your dream?" He showed her the same goofy grin he always used, the one that she loved so much.

White smiled as she hugged him tightly. "Yes, it was a great success. Thanks to you, was I able to realize my dream."

Black looked slightly confused upon the girl's desperate need to hold him close and the feeling of not wanting to let him go, but bit by bit the memories returned to him as he smiled in content and hugged her back. "It's so good to see you again..."

"I missed you so, so much." The BW Agency president stammered between her sobs.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I... Also missed you, for all moments, I remember during my imprison."

"Just promise me to never leave."

"I will."

The two broke apart and stared at each other for what seemed ages. None paying any attention to the outside world and only focusing on the two of them lost in their own content world. No words were spoken as if their eyes were saying everything for them.

After a while, they hugged again. White couldn't describe all the feelings that went through her, but she was sure about one thing.

"Hey... Black-kun?" Her voice almost a mere whisper.

"Hmm?" The girl glanced for one more second in his lovely eyes until she kissed him on the lips.

Black was shocked at first, but soon his shock turned into content as he returned the kiss with the same amount of intensity. The need for human contact surprised him as he thought that his body wouldn't notice the time that had passed while he was sealed inside the Light Stone.

After what felt like hours, they broke apart, both flustered and feeling extremely excited with the lingering feeling of their first kiss still present and the sound of their resonating heart beats. "You know, Black-kun..." White said, her eyes shining and cheeks rosy as she looked slightly embarrassed at her best friend and knight in shining armor. "I've always liked you from the moment we met."

Black smiled as she gently stroked a hair-lock from her face. "Me too," He answered softly.

And so before any of them would say anything else. their lips met again for a second kiss.

The world could be in danger at this same moment, but for now, they wanted to treasure their long-awaited reunion. As the two were aware that they'd never want to part again.

When being apart gives you a million reasons to cry, then being together would give them a million reasons for happiness and they don't need to put it on black and white as their eyes say more than words can ever tell.


End file.
